I'd wish for you
by Braveprincess-rebelprince
Summary: Clarke storms off to get some water for the camp but on her trip she can see a shadow on the other side of the lake. Suddenlu Clarlke is in a situation which puts her life at n Bellamy save her? (This is based on a request from Tumblr) Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"If you want something done right, do it yourself" huffed Clarke as she climbed beneath the fence. She had been asking Alex and James to get her water because she was trying to create a mixture for another sick child, but no. They wanted to rate the girls in the camp (pricks) the human races survival depended on them and they wanted to skip setting up a good society and race to the procreation.

Part of Clarke was happy she was alone, she hadn't been alone for a while. Walking through the forest was oddly calming, on the first day she had rushed through here not allowing herself to take in the beauty; but now she could. She let her self experience the wonder of earth, to smell the pink and purple flowers, glance to the tall trees and for the first time in a long time she took a carefree breath, to breathe not because you need to survive but to taste the air and truly understand it: it was an experience like no other. She came to a standstill when she saw the butterflies', to her they were a beacon of hope; that beauty can come from something so destructive.

"Mum would love this" Clarke whispered. She could imagine her mum taking samples from the trees, telling Clarke to catch a butterfly, no,as many as possible. The warmth which grew within her suddenly become fierce, her cheeks set on fire spreading through her causing her hands to sweat. Her mum was the reason her father was dead. How could she forgive her? Clarke shook her head, and carried on walking.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Back at camp_

Bellamy pulled his top over his head and glanced at the girl who was asleep in his bed. Kissing her head, he walked out. He scanned the camp, he could see his sister talking to the kid who wouldn't take off the stupid goggles off, he could see Finn speaking to Raven but what he couldn't see was his pain in the ass.

"Oi, Finn where's princess?" He shouted over to the love birds. Raven shot him a dirty look but Finn stepped away from Raven to scan the camp, Bellamy could see the concern which was spreading over his face. "Oh yeah, now you're concerned" Bellamy said under his breath.

"I don't know, I last saw her with James and Alex, she wanted water but that a good few hours ago" Finn said glancing to the two boys who were chatting to two blondes. Bellamy didn't bother asking them if they went, he knew the answer. Good help was hard to find here, grabbing his knife from his tent and checking his gun was still in place he set off after her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The lake was beautiful, the water looked so fresh and inviting. It took every bit of will power to not dive into the river and let her body float. Pulling her flask out, she bent forward and began filling it up. She had taken Well's flask so she had a lot more than others- wells would have wanted her to use it.

_Crunch_

Clarke whipped her head up, and scanned her surroundings. She hadn't crossed the lake, she wasn't on the grounders land. Fear raced through her veins causing her to shake- she shouldn't have come here alone. She raced through her head for anything that she had read, but every draw in her mind seemed empty. "I just want some water" Clarke shouts to the forest on the other side. "I'm leaving now" she stepped away getting closer and closer to the safety of her tree's, but then she sees it. The spear coming straight at her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bellamy felt something change within the forest, he didn't feel the peacefulness which he usually felt when he came to escape everyone and sometimes even his own thoughts. Then he heard the piercing scream.

_Clarke_

He broke into a sprint, forcing his muscles to work harder, swinging his arms to go faster. Then he saw her being dragged by what looked like a human. "CLARKE" he screamed causing the grounder to stop and stare. "NO—BELLAMY RUN" Clarke said trying not to sob, of course she would try to cover her pain: his brave princess. Bellamy pulled the gun from his pants, but keeping it from the view of the grounder: showing any weapon would give the grounder reason to spear him or worse hurt Clarke again.

"BELLAMY, stop trying to be the hero, I'll be okay run" sobbed Clarke, she didn't want him to die, she didn't understand why the grounder wanted her but she couldn't imagine the camp surviving if he died. "I won't leave you Clarke, now shut up" Bellamy barked back, why was she so stubborn even when she was just speared.

The grounder was looking at the trees, and the thought which Bellamy had tried to ignore became apparent. The grounder had back up, and he didn't.

"Give her back, please. She's my friend" he tried. He wasn't sure if they spoke english? Or if they had created a new language. The grounder stepped towards Bellamy and drew a line "what? I don't understand?" He shouted again at the grounder. "Give me her back? Please" the panic he had tried to hide was beginning to show. They had taken Octavia and they had gotten her back and Bellamy really wanted to shove a spear into this grounder but he needed to make sure Clarke would be okay.

The grounder picked up Clarke and Bellamy could hear her moans and broken sobs. He placed her on the other side of the line; then he moved away. Bellamy waited till the grounder could no longer be seen in the forest and ran to Clarke.

Her wounds were bad, the spear had gone through her side. But it was flesh wound. Bellamy pressed his hand on the wound trying to stop the loss of blood "Bell" she whimpered. "You could have died, you idiot. It wouldn't have mattered if I died, but you Bellamy... you're their leader how could be so selfish" she said, as tears fell from her blue eyes.

"Shh, I'm taking you back to camp. You will be okay. You're not going anywhere" Bellamy whispered as he pressed a light kiss on her forehead and that's the last thing Clarke could remember before the black dots covered her vision.

As he carried her back to camp her voice rang in his head "it wouldn't have mattered if I died" did she not know how much he needed her? screw the others, he was only the leader to protect his sister, now he was the leader to protect Octavia and Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

"FINN, OCTAVIA, ANYONE" Bellamy shouted climbing between the fence, the sound of his voice boomed over the whole camp causing everyone to stop. Finn came out from his tent with raven wearing a smile but setting his eyes on a limp and bloody Clarke in Bellamy's arms his smile faded and a haunted expression ran over his face

"what happened" he asked walking towards Bellamy to take Clarke, instinctively he tightened his grip on her, "step down space walker, find my sister now" he said as he walked towards the medical tent. As he walked he could hear some of the mummers "if she dies then we have no doctor? Who will give us medicine!"

Anger. That was the emotion he felt and it was one he welcomed. Clarke shouldn't of gone out alone, how could she have been so stupid? How dare them people speak about her as though her only meaning was to help them? He was angry at Tom and Alex for not doing something, for not helping her! He was pissed at Finn for not leaving his new girlfriend to go after her. Dear god, they didn't even get on that well and he had gone after her.

"Hey, princess, I need you stay with me" he says grabbing his knife and cutting away the bloody t-shirt, he wasn't too sure where he was going to get her a new one but right now the only thought which was buzzing around in brain was making sure that Clarke stayed alive.

"Bellamy" cried his baby sister.

"Octavia go and get someone's water! now!" he hadn't meant to sound so stern but now Clarke's breath was weak and now he could see the wound properly it was more gruesome then imagined. She had a hole in her side, the flesh around it was bruised and peeling.

Octavia dashed into the tent with water, but noticed her knuckles were red.. Bellamy kissed her cheek and ripping his t-shirt poured water unto it and placed it on Clarke's brow. "I have some of the medicine left from when Jasper was speared. I will run and get it from the ship"

"Clarke, hey wake up" he was trying to make his voice gentle but it came out as more of an order.

Her heavy eye lids opened and Bellamy's stomach did two flips. He had missed his brave princess and her blue eyes when his eyes connected with hers, he could imagine numerous days of him and her by the lake and them fighting but always making up. Him catching a butterfly for her so she can draw the beauty and him being rewarded with a massive kiss. "Bel, it hurts" Clarke's voice was barely audible and it was the second time she had called him by that nickname and it made his heart race.

Dabbing the cloth across her face, he tried to sooth her as much as possible, "O has gone to get that herb stuff for your wound" he glanced towards it and could see that it was still bleeding.

"Are you trying to kill me? Cover the wound its going to get infected" Clarke chocked, it was meant to come out as a joke but her voice was starting to fade.

"Tell me what to do, I will do it" he replied quickly tearing more of his t-shirt off and wrapping it around her side. "Don't you dare go anywhere you hear me!" but her eyes were dropping and her body was starting to shake.

"you have to tell Wells and my mum that I forgive them, I understand that they both wanted to protect to me. Tell Lily that I will come back for her one day..and can you tell Bellamy that he will be fine, I always had a soft spot for him" she started to fade in and out of consciousness and her speech started to slur and Bellamy's vision became blurry as the rage returned consuming him.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. TELL YOUR MOTHER YOURSELF. WHO THE FUCK IS LILY? I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO ANYWHERE" Bellamy screamed flying at her. "Octavia! OCTAVIA"

But no one came and he could hear a crowd beginning to form outside the tent, to watch her die. No, she would not leave him here. She would not be getting the easy way out, he would have rather choked from radiation then watch this. He would dive into the seven hells to bring her back.

"NO, Clarke" he heard from behind him, Finn. Suddenly the world was tainted in red and next thing Bellamy knows he has driven his fist into Finns face and he throws two more punches until Raven and Octavia are shouting and pulling them apart.

"Bellamy, I have it!" Octavia says placing a container into his hand.

"If she doesn't survive spacewalker, I will kill you" he grunted through gritted teeth.

The next few moments felt like they were in slow motion, Raven screamed that Clarke wasn't breathing, and then Bellamy was leaning across Clarke.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed his lips to hers and pushed the air out of his lungs into hers. He always thought the first time their lips would touch would be their first kiss. Her blonde hair would have been hanging loosely around her face while they sat by the lake, he would tickle her and she would laugh and slap him playfully. Once her cheeks were flushed and she was wearing one of her rare smiles, he would lean in slowly, place one hand at the side of her face and allow himself the honor of kissing her lips.

However that was now ruined and she leaving this world. "Start putting that stuff in her wound" he said to Raven through gasps.

"stop being stubborn, come back, come back" he said as he pressed his hands over her heart and pressed down. One, two, three times. Nothing.

A hand touched his back, it was Octavia. she placed her hand on his face and wiped away tears that he hadn't known he had shed. "you tried" she said tilting his head so he could gaze into her beautiful blue eyes which held unshed tears behind them. "She would understand, come away" she tried to lead him away but his heart was breaking and denial was clouding his vision. He glanced around, Finn had his hands over his face and he could see his body shaking, it took a few moments to realise everyone in the tent was crying.

"one more try" he whispered and then he pressed his lips to hers pushing oxygen into her one last time and then pressing his hands over her heart and pushing down, once, twice, three .

He could feel the world falling apart, a world without Clarke, without her smart mouth without her to guide him? What would he do? He thought back to the next weeks ago and the fireworks when he said he wouldn't know what to wish for. Well know he knew: he'd wish for her.

"SHE HAS A PULSE" Octavia gasped, pressing her fingers deeper into Clarke's skin to make sure. Octavia began to laugh and cry, she wrapped her arms around Bellamy. He couldn't say a thing, his heart was broken and mended in the same moment; he couldn't decided if he wanted to breakdown or get really drunk.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_24 hours later_

It was the longest day of Bellamy's life, Clarke still hadn't woken up but she had been crying out in her sleep and every time she cried he held her hand and tried to make her wake up. He hadn't been able to sleep and holding off exhaustion was becoming harder.

It was late and Bellamy had finally given in to black dots around Clarke vision began to ease, she could feel pain in her side and something was causing pins and needles in her hand. However her body wasn't ready for her eyes to open just yet.

Fear was pulsing through her body, she had read about this sometimes after a traumatic experience a person may be locked within their own mind before the body responds. She didn't know how long she stayed in the blackness but then with a force she didn't know she posed she opened her eyes.

Gasping, she looked around. "Bellamy?" she whispered. He looked so much younger when he was asleep, his features were beautiful when he wasn't scowling; he was beautiful he even he was. An urge to run her fingers through his hair took over and a courage she thought had left her allowed to her do it.

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her hand, "Clarke?" he said with something in his voice which Clarke couldn't quite identify and before she would ask his lips were pressed to hers, he gently pushed her back down on the bed and kissed her with so much passion that she was seeing stars and fireworks.

Pulling away he held her face and kissed her nose "never do that again, never ever do that again" he said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I only left for water" she joked and winced when she tried to pull him back down to kiss her, seeing her efforts he rewarded her and even though she was in pain, she felt the happiest she had ever been on earth.

_**Thank you for all your kind words. I have taken your ideas into consideration and I can't wait for all of you to see where I'm taking this story. Questions will be answered my friend like "Why did the grounder want her" Feedback is always wanted. Thank you so much for following this story. **_


End file.
